


breaking & entering (Traducción)

by Polyphemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Failwolf, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphemus/pseuds/Polyphemus
Summary: Stiles despierta a Derek después de irrumpir en su hogar."¿De verdad vivesasí?".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breaking & entering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511931) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



> ¡Hola! Este trabajo pertenece a [bibliosexual](/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). Yo sólo me dediqué a traducirlo con el permiso de la autora.
> 
>  
> 
> **No doy autorización a que suban o compartan mis traducciones en ninguna página web. Por favor, respeten esto.**

Derek está absolutamente seguro de que se había ido a dormir solo. Últimamente siempre lo hace. Pero eso no explica por qué se despierta a mitad de la noche con el sentimiento de algo golpeándole el hombro con suavidad.

Posiblemente no sea una buena señal que, cuando abre los ojos y observa a un adolescente desgarbado vestido con una sudadera roja y un par de mugrientos guantes sin dedos de pie sobre él, no se sobresalta. Las garras no se le asoman; los ojos no le brillan. Solo se siente… resignado.

—¿De verdad vives así? —dice el chico suavemente. Casi con lástima—. Es decir, ¿realmente _vives_ aquí?

Eso parece demasiado obvio, sin mencionar que es, además, increíblemente insultante, como para meritar alguna respuesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —prefiere preguntar Derek. Tiene la voz débil y áspera. Esta es la primera vez en días en que ha tenido alguna razón para decir nada—. Esto es propiedad privada.

El chico arrastra los pies y se mete las manos bajo las axilas, incómodo.

—Bien, directo a las preguntas incómodas. Eso me agrada.

Derek espera.

El chico suspira.

—Mira, no sabía que esta fuera _tu_ casa. Es decir… es tu casa, ¿no? No solo estás… no lo sé, ¿resguardándote aquí?

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dice el chico—. Pues, um, lo siento. Realmente pensé que este lugar había sido abandonado hace años.

Derek baja la mirada y se observa a sí mismo con atención, volviendo a levantar la vista.

—Uh, sí —murmura el chico—. Claramente me equivoqué. Ya lo hemos dejado claro. Pues… Encontré algunos videos en YouTube sobre cómo forzar cerraduras y… Espera, ¿sabes lo que es YouTube? ¿Alguna vez has usado Internet? ¿Tu aterradora mansión embrujada tiene wifi?

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Está bien, olvídalo. No importa. De todas formas, encontré algunos videos sobre cómo forzar cerraduras, y quise intentarlo, y sabía que este lugar estaba abandonado… Es decir, pensé que lo sabía, y creí que sería un crimen sin víctimas, pero la puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada, y aunque lo hubiera estado, hay demasiados agujeros en las paredes y las ventanas no tienen cristal, y… Escucha, de verdad no deberías vivir así, viejo. No es seguro. Cualquiera podría entrar.

—Personas como tú, querrás decir —dice Derek. A estas alturas se encuentra cuidadosamente entretenido, pero mantiene una expresión firme en el rostro.

—No, personas como… Personas malas. Ladrones.

—¿No eres _tú_ un ladrón?

—¡No! Dios, no. Solo soy un simple estudiante de secundaria.

Derek levanta las cejas.

—Está bien —corrige el chico—, soy un no tan simple estudiante de secundaria… y tenía mucha curiosidad por los allanamientos de morada. Algún día seré un detective; necesito saber este tipo de cosas. —Levanta las manos, enseñando las palmas—. Pero definitivamente no hay ningún robo en progreso, lo juro. Aunque… um, cuando pensé que la casa estaba abandonada, estaba pensando en quizá llevarme un trofeo, para demostrarle a Scott que estuve aquí. Pero _ahora_ obviamente no lo haré.

—Gracias —dice Derek secamente.

El chico no parece percatarse del sarcasmo. Asiente con la cabeza, como diciendo “ _no es nada_ ”, y continúa:

—En todo caso, necesitas reforzar la seguridad de tu hogar, viejo. De verdad. En teoría, podrías ser robado en el futuro.

Derek se encoge de hombros.

—No hay nada aquí que valga la pena robar.

—Viejo, creo que no me estás entendiendo para nada.

Derek no sabe qué responder a eso, así que vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

Después de eso, todo se queda en silencio mientras Derek observa al chico con curiosidad. A simple vista, no es la gran cosa. Pálido. Delgado. Con jeans holgados. Pelo castaño y rapado. Sin embargo, de cerca, existe algo interesante en las largas líneas de su cuerpo, y algo en su rostro que parece atrapar a Derek; la delicada curva de sus labios, quizá, o el inteligente brillo de sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando en cientos de cosas al mismo tiempo.

Justo ahora, no es muy difícil adivinar de qué podrían tratarse esos cientos de pensamientos. Está echándole un vistazo a la habitación de Derek, ligeramente horrorizado. Sin dudas tomando en cuenta el puf que Derek utiliza de cama, la maleta abierta sobre el suelo, conteniendo la ropa de Derek, y el rincón del final, donde hay un agujero en el techo —uno pequeño— y algunos hierbajos creciendo por entre las tablas del suelo. Es como si este chico pensara que se encuentra en una exhibición de museo. No parece tener ninguna prisa por marcharse.

—Supongo que no necesito llamar a la policía —dice Derek finalmente.

El chico se estremece, volviendo a mirar a Derek.

—Uh, sí, sería estupendo que no lo hicieras. Mi papá me mataría. Me arrestaría y luego me mataría. —Derek debe verse confundido, porque el chico aclara—: Soy Stiles Stilinski. Mi padre es el sheriff; el sheriff Stilinski. Así que puede hacerlo. Arrestar gente. A excepción de, ya sabes, yo. Con suerte.

—Con suerte —repite Derek, y esta vez no puede contener la pequeña sonrisa asomándosele por los labios.

—Sí, bueno. —Stiles también sonríe; una sonrisa suave y privada, y da unos pasos hacia la puerta—. Gracias por eso. Es muy decente de tu parte. Así que… Me iré. Te dejaré volver a dormir, y todo eso.

—Sí —dice Derek. Esta ha sido la conversación más extraña que ha tenido en años, y se siente secretamente decepcionado de que haya terminado. Puede que no sea normal que cuando Stiles, que acaba de terminar de irrumpir en la casa de Derek, se detiene en la entrada, Derek se siente un poco complacido.

—Oye —dice Stiles—, hablo en serio respecto a los seguros. Coloca algunos.

Después de eso, Derek vuelve recostarse en el puf, escuchando; recorriendo mentalmente el progreso de Stiles. Cruza la sala y baja las escaleras, los tablones del suelo crujiendo bajo cada paso, y abre la puerta principal, la cual deja escapar un sonido fuerte y áspero. Luego cruza el porche estrepitosamente, atravesando los arbustos, azotando la puerta de un auto, encendiendo el motor y marchándose. Es increíble que no hubiese despertado a Derek cuando irrumpió en su casa hace un rato, piensa este, con algo sospechosamente parecido al afecto. Es demasiado ruidoso para ser ladrón.

Después de marcharse, la casa se siente más tranquila que antes, y muy, muy vacía.

 

*

 

Derek no está exactamente sorprendido cuando el mismo chico llama a la puerta de su casa dos días más tarde, el sábado, muy temprano por la mañana. Pudo oírlo tan pronto como el jeep de Stiles cruzó la carretera principal a una milla de la casa de Derek, adentrándose en el bosque, escuchando a Duran Duran a todo volumen; y pudo oírlo cuando Stiles se estacionó justo afuera de la casa, saliendo del auto con el corazón acelerado.

Así que, sí, para cuando Stiles toca la puerta, Derek ya lo ha estado esperando desde hace un rato. Aunque por otra parte, sí le sorprende que Stiles se moleste en tocar después de lo que pasó la última vez. Además, ni siquiera sabe qué está haciendo aquí.

Aquello se vuelve aparente cuando abre la puerta y Stiles, con mucho ánimo, levanta una caja de herramientas para que Derek pueda verla.

—¡He traído un seguro nuevo para la puerta delantera! Y algunos clavos, y madera de sobra para tapar las ventanas y los huecos de las paredes. Y una lona, para el agujero del techo. Es solo una solución temporal, por supuesto, pero es mejor que nada.

Al principio, Derek está muy sorprendido para decir nada. Pero finalmente pregunta:

—¿Es esto alguna clase de disculpa por irrumpir en mi casa? Porque realmente no es necesario. Si realmente sientes que necesitas compensarme de alguna forma, podría ser… No lo sé, un café. No tienes que…

Stiles suspira tan pesadamente que es prácticamente una interrupción, y comienza a desempacar los materiales de la caja de herramientas en el suelo del porche de la casa.

—Sí, sí tengo que, o no podré perdonármelo cuando seas asesinado.

Y, pues, eso fue inesperado. Y extrañamente conmovedor. Normalmente, con solo mirar a Derek, la gente parece asumir que es él quien está a punto de herir y matar a alguien.

—Además, yo puedo hacerlo —agrega Stiles—. Estoy bastante calificado. Anoche leí como quince artículos diferentes en Wikipedia.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, sarcástico.

—Oh, pues, si lo dices así.

Stiles vuelve a levantarse, blandiendo un martillo con determinación.

—Viejo, solo déjame hacerlo y ya. De otra forma, no podré dejar de preocuparme por ello.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí —dice Derek, porque es cierto. Nadie nunca se preocupa por Derek, y está bien. De verdad. Derek está bien. Siempre lo está.

Stiles resopla.

—Está bien, pero de todas formas voy a hacerlo, así que… ¿Te harás a un lado para dejarme reparar la cerradura, o tengo que quedarme aquí y discutir contigo antes? Porque lo haré. Tengo preparado un sermón entero acerca de la parte más vulnerable y criminal de Beacon Hills, y créeme, yo lo sé. Tengo una radio policial en mi habitación, y conozco todas las estadísticas de crimen del año pasado, al menos.

Era obvio que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y, honestamente… Derek no tiene ganas de discutir desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que suspira.

—Está bien. Puedes reparar la cerradura. Pero solo bajo mi supervisión, y solo si aceptas no demandarme si accidentalmente te clavas la mano a la puerta.

—Entiendo. Solo me concentraré en clavar otras cosas —dice Stiles, guiñándole un ojo.

Derek no puede creer lo atrevido que es este chico. Se siente extrañamente encantado por él, pero decide fulminarlo con la mirada de todas formas, por cuestión de principios.

 

*

 

Cuando cae el atardecer, ya han terminado con todas las reparaciones planeadas por Stiles.

Stiles se limpia las manos frotándoselas del pantalón, da un paso hacia atrás, y se voltea para mirar a Derek de arriba abajo. Y luego, casualmente, como si se le acabase de ocurrir, dice:

—Eres un licántropo, ¿no es cierto?

Derek lo tiene clavado a la pared en un segundo, incapaz de contener un gruñido, sus garras hundiéndose en el suave algodón de la sudadera de Stiles. Debió haber sabido que Stiles era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sin embargo, no _huele_ a algún ser sobrenatural. Ni siquiera huele a cazador, o a magia, o… a nada, en realidad. Solo a un humano común y corriente, un poco sudado después de haber trabajado en la casa. Es lo suficientemente inofensivo para alertar a Derek.

Stiles traga pesadamente, posando una cuidadosa mano sobre los puños de Derek, que están presionándole los hombros con fuerza.

—Síp —dice—, está bien. Me lo imaginé.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —demanda Derek, hablando lentamente alrededor de los colmillos dentro de su boca—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—¿En este momento? —Stiles le da golpecitos a los nudillos de Derek—. Que dejes de hacerle agujeros a mi sudadera favorita. Eso sería estupendo.

Con esfuerzo, Derek contrae sus garras y da un paso hacia atrás.

Stiles se estira la ropa con las manos con mordacidad.

—Gracias.

Derek se niega a sentirse culpable. Stiles no puede simplemente llegar a su casa y acusarlo de ser un hombre lobo y no esperar a que este reaccione. Así no funciona el mundo.

—Explícate —gruñe.

—No hay mucho que explicar. Tengo amigos licántropos. Y una vez que sabes qué buscar, no se necesita ser un genio para identificar a los de tu clase.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —pregunta Derek, desconfiado.

—No lo sé. Supongo que depende de ti. ¿Te gusta ir al cine?

Derek parpadea, tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Voy a juntarme con algunos amigos —dice Stiles simplemente—. Amigos licántropos incluidos. Vamos a ver _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_ el viernes por la noche. Podrías venir.

Derek no ha ido al cine incluso desde antes del incendio. Su familia no solía ir. La casa de los Hale tenía un teatro en el sótano, especialmente diseñado para los sensibles ojos y oídos de los licántropos. Aun así, recuerda haberlo disfrutado las pocas veces que él y sus hermanas asistían al teatro en el centro de la ciudad. Siempre era divertido.

—Me gustan las películas —dice ahora, cauteloso.

Stiles sonríe, golpeándole el brazo a Derek suavemente. Es un movimiento valiente, considerando que Derek todavía está mostrando los colmillos.

—Genial —dice—. Te veré a las siete, entonces.

 

*

 

Derek se aparece esperando quizá a dos o tres personas más además de Stiles. En lugar de eso, Stiles ha reunido a un pequeño ejército, o eso es lo que Derek piensa. Derek se detiene en seco, sorprendido e intimidado, al verlos.

Stiles lo observa ahí parado y amablemente dirige a la manada completa hacia donde está, y a continuación empieza a presentarlos a todos sin detenerse a respirar. Habla demasiado rápido y furioso, y Derek apenas le puede seguir el ritmo: Boyd, Erica, Kira, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Danny… Al menos todos se ven amigables. Como multitud, no son muy intimidantes. Se siente más calmado al poder olfatear que algunos de ellos son de su misma clase, justo como Stiles prometió.

Durante la película, Stiles se sienta junto a Derek y comparte sus palomitas de maíz con él. Después se aleja un poco del grupo, quedándose en la parte de atrás con Derek, caminando y pateando piedritas por el camino. Hace que Derek se sienta un poco nervioso, preguntándose si Stiles espera que hable demasiado. Pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, llena el silencio entre ambos con facilidad, con una larga charla acerca de la película. Derek leyó los libros de Harry Potter, o al menos la mayoría, al tiempo que se publicaban; pensó que sabía lo suficiente solo por eso. Sin embargo, no tanto como Stiles. Puede contar todo tipo de trivialidades acerca de la serie.

Además, Stiles parece disfrutar tener a alguien que lo escuche. Aun así, Derek siente que se ha estado comportado de forma muy aburrida. No ha dicho ningún chiste, ni ha hablado demasiado con los amigos de Stiles. Se sorprende cuando todos llegan a sus coches, y Stiles se detiene junto al de Derek, diciéndole que ahora irán a iHop, por si le gustaría acompañarlos.

Derek aprecia la invitación, y el hecho de que Stiles no lo juzgue cuando la rechaza. Ya ha tenido suficiente vida social por una noche.

—Quizá la próxima vez —dice Derek, y lo dice en serio. Stiles sonríe como si lo supiera.

 

*

 

Algunas semanas después, Stiles le obsequia a Derek un celular.

—No te asustes —le dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos traseros—. No es como si te hubiese comprado un iPhone de paquete, o algo así. Solo es mi antiguo teléfono con tapa.

—Ya lo veo —dice Derek. Podrá vivir solo en el bosque, pero no está _tan_ fuera de onda. Solía tener un teléfono justo como este, cuando estaba en secundaria.

—Sí —dice Stiles—. Lo tenía en el jeep en casos de emergencia, pero luego me di cuenta de que esto cuenta como emergencia. Es 2016. ¿Quién no tiene un teléfono en 2016?

Derek asume que es una pregunta retórica.

—También le activé un plan limitado de datos. No es mucho, pero puedes enviarme mensajes de vez en cuando. Es decir, si quieres. Y ya tiene mi número. Mi nombre de contacto es “La Bomba Sexual”.

—Qué elegante —dice Derek.

—Sí —sonríe Stiles—. Ese soy yo, el más elegante; todo el día, todos los días.

 

*

 

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en… ya sabes… _no_ vivir en esa casa? —le pregunta Stiles una noche, poniéndose de lado y poniendo los pies sobre el tablero. Están sentados en el jeep de Stiles, después de otra noche de películas, comiendo hamburguesas y patatas fritas, lo cual fue idea de Stiles, y también su invitación. Invita demasiado a Derek. Es como si pensara que este no tiene dinero.

Derek sí tiene dinero, en realidad, y no solo por los pagos del seguro. Tiene un empleo de medio tiempo, en el invernadero del otro lado de la ciudad. Le conviene. Carga sacos de tierra durante todo el día, atiende a las plantas y no le habla demasiado a la gente. Es todo muy relajado.

Así que, Derek sí tiene dinero, y está decidido a comenzar a invitar a Stiles para variar. Sin embargo, Stiles no se lo pone muy fácil. Es todo un profesional distrayendo a Derek con un parloteo o una sonrisa cuando llega el tiempo de pagar por las cosas.

—¿Por qué no me quedaría a vivir en la casa? —pregunta Derek ahora—. Es mía.

Stiles se lo queda mirando, como diciendo: “ _¿Pero quién demonios eres?_ ”.

—Dime algo. ¿Acaso tu casa tiene electricidad? ¿Una corriente de agua?

—Sí. Por supuesto que sí. —El único tomacorriente funcional está en la cocina. Derek lo usa para enchufar su mini refrigerador y cargar su teléfono con tapa. Con respecto a la corriente de agua, hay un arroyo perfectamente bueno colina abajo.

Stiles se ve dudoso. Se desliza un poco más hacia abajo en el asiento, poniéndose cómodo, y dice:

—Está bien, pero… No puedes decirme que esa casa es tu primera opción en sitios para vivir.

Derek se encoge de hombros. Había estado ahí cuando regresó a Beacon Hills desde Nueva York. Había estado ahí, y había sido su hogar durante toda su vida, hasta el incendio, y la había extrañado. Había acampado afuera de ella la primera noche que estuvo de vuelta, y después de eso no había tenido ninguna razón para marcharse. Es un licántropo, después de todo. Podría vivir en una cueva si no tuviera más opción.

—¿Puedes… permitirte...? —comienza Stiles, mostrando un extraño nivel de tacto y sensibilidad.

—Sí —dice Derek, tajante. _Detesta_ las ocasiones en las que parece que Stiles siente lástima por él. No es su caso de caridad. Puede cuidar de sí mismo. Había estado bien antes de que Stiles llegara.

—Está bien —dice Stiles—, al menos prométeme que pensarás en mudarte a otro sitio.

Derek aprieta la mandíbula y no dice nada.

Sin embargo, sí piensa en ello. Comienza a ver las cosas como lo haría Stiles, preguntándose qué pensaría Stiles sobre esto o aquello. Piensa acerca del frío que hace, algunas veces, cuando se baña en el arroyo por las mañanas. Y del frío que hace por las noches, también, cuando se acurruca bajo una sola sábana sobre su puf. Hay una corriente de aire saliendo de algún lugar, y en ocasiones se despierta temblando. Y también es un poco solitario, levantarse y no oír a nadie cerca. No solía pensar que era solitario, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora tiene algo con lo que compararlo: todas esas tardes con Stiles y sus amigos.

Quizá, incluso para un licántropo, esta casa no es tan aceptable como pensó que sería. Es molesto, pero quizá Stiles tenía razón. Quizá debería pensar en mudarse a otro sitio.

 

*

 

Una semana después, todos están en el In-N-Out después de una noche de bolos. Stiles y sus amigos van juntos todo el tiempo, y Stiles no deja de invitar a Derek a que los acompañe. Derek incluso se queda para comer, por lo menos algunas veces, y habla con los amigos de Stiles.

Una vez que han terminado y solo se quedan en sus asientos hablando entre ellos, Stiles se reclina en su asiento, estirándose felizmente, y casualmente menciona a Isaac Lahey. Derek no conoce a Isaac tan bien como a los demás. Es un estudiante en la universidad pública local, lo que lo hace un poco mayor que el resto de los amigos de Stiles, y no siempre tiene tiempo para salir con ellos, pero cuando lo hace, tiende a ser muy callado, como Derek.

Derek no comprende por qué Stiles lo está mencionando ahora, por lo menos no hasta que dice:

—Pues, he oído que Isaac está buscando un compañero de habitación. Por si alguien está interesado. Solo estoy mencionándolo.

No está observando a Derek mientras lo dice, pero le golpea la pierna suavemente bajo la mesa con los zapatos. No es para nada sutil.

El número de Isaac ya está programado en el teléfono móvil que Stiles le dio. Stiles anotó los números de todos, todos sus amigos. Ahora también los _suyos_ , piensa Derek tímidamente. Derek se queda mirando el número telefónico durante media hora cuando llega a casa. Luego, lo llama.

La semana siguiente, Derek se muda a la habitación extra en el departamento de Isaac, y toma su primer baño caliente en meses. Es increíble.

 

*

 

Stiles entra al departamento de Isaac y Derek todo el tiempo, sin permiso. Sacó su propia llave. Derek no dice nada al respecto. Le gusta estar cerca de Stiles, le gusta verlo moviéndose y escucharlo hablar, y sentir su olor en el departamento. Viene muchas veces a pasar el rato, a ver televisión con ellos en el sofá, cocinar con Isaac o molestar a Derek para que lo ayude con su tarea de castellano. A veces viene a obsequiarle cosas a Derek, como pósters para las paredes, películas, pizzas y calcetines peludos. Atacando a Derek con amabilidad y volviendo a desaparecer.

A una parte de Derek le agrada. Es como tener una manada de nuevo, aunque sea pequeña, y es agradable ser tomado en cuenta.

Y a otra parte de él le enfurece, porque, ¿acaso Stiles _aún_ piensa que Derek es tan pobre y necesitado que ni siquiera puede permitirse comprar una pizza? Isaac incluso ha comenzado a bromear refiriéndose a Stiles como el amante ricachón de Derek, lo cual está simplemente mal.

Mientras más lo hace Stiles, más se enfurece Derek.

—Tengo un empleo —escupe una noche, sorprendiendo a Stiles en mitad de su emboscada de amabilidad. Esta vez se trata de un jarrón lleno de caramelos, porque hace un par de días Derek mencionó que le gustaban.

—Yo… ya lo sé —dice Stiles lentamente, con una mano en el picaporte—. Trabajas en el _Beacon Hills Plant Emporium_.

—Sí, y pues, tengo dinero.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles nuevamente. Aparta la mano del picaporte.

Derek no puede evitar desanimarse un poco; no esperaba que Stiles lo supiera. No tiene _sentido_ que Stiles sepa algo así. Stiles luce ansioso. En algún lugar dentro del departamento, Derek puede oír una puerta crujiendo. Isaac despertando de su siesta. Derek cruza los brazos, y demanda:

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Stiles parpadea, fingiendo inocencia. No es muy bueno en ello.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Derek lo ignora.

—¿Es porque me tienes lástima? ¿Algo como: "Pobre Derek Hale, cuyas amadas posesiones se quemaron en el incendio"?

Stiles se agita.

—¡No! Es decir, quizá lo era, al comienzo, un poco, pero… no. Sé que tienes dinero. No es… No estoy sugiriendo que… Mira, es porque somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Somos amigos, y…

—Y piensa que estás buenísimo —se ríe Isaac, caminando por detrás de ellos en dirección hacia la cocina.

—… _y_ —continúa Stiles, con determinación, como si no hubiese oído nada—, cada vez que te veo quiero hacer cosas buenas por ti.

—Quiere hacerte _muchísimas cosas buenas_ , definitivamente —exclama Isaac de manera sugestiva por sobre su hombro.

—Cierra el pico —le dice Stiles, mostrándole el dedo de en medio.

Está bastante sonrojado. Derek siente que él también lo está. No sabe hacia dónde mirar. Maldito Isaac.

—Wow, bien. Solo voy a… —Stiles señala incómodamente hacia la puerta detrás de sí.

Derek asiente, pero Stiles no alcanza a verlo. Ya está avanzando por el pasillo, con la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Pues, vaya.

Derek permanece inmóvil por un momento, observando atontado hacia la puerta y escuchando el sonido de Isaac cocinando algo en el microondas en la otra habitación.

Y luego va tras él. Este no es el tipo de situaciones de las que debe simplemente huir, o de las que debe permitir que _Stiles_ huya. Suena tentador permitírselo (Derek todavía puede sentirle el rostro ardiéndole de la vergüenza), pero, al mismo tiempo, no se sentirá menos avergonzado dentro de tres horas, o dentro tres días. Así que, ¿por qué demorarlo?

Afuera está lloviendo a cántaros, pesadas cortinas de agua. Sin embargo, Derek no quiere regresar a la casa en búsqueda de un paraguas. Si regresa, corre el riesgo de acobardarse y no volver a salir jamás. Así que se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera, respira profundamente, y corre, bajando las escaleras que dan al estacionamiento.

Stiles no se ha ido. Ni siquiera ha encendido el jeep. Solo está ahí sentado, golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente contra el volante.

Derek está un poco preocupado.

Se acerca, golpeando la ventana del lado del conductor, y cuando Stiles rueda la ventanilla hacia abajo (después de sobresaltarse y hacer sonar la bocina) Derek realmente no sabe qué hacer a continuación. Solo tiene el pensamiento insistente que le dice que no debe permitir que Stiles se marche de este modo, no cuando están a punto de llegar a algo, y no cuando Derek ha estado pensando en besarlo prácticamente desde la noche que Stiles irrumpió en su casa.

Stiles lo observa. Tiene el cabello húmedo, cayéndole por la frente, pero no está ni la mitad de empapado por la lluvia que Derek.

—¿Acaso no tienes un paraguas? —Stiles frunce el ceño—. ¿O un poncho?

En lugar de responder, Derek se sube al estribo del jeep, colocando sus codos en el filo, y lo besa a través de la ventana abierta. Stiles profiere un «¿Mmmph?», y luego un «Mmm, sí» en un tono más emocionado, sosteniendo a Derek de las orejas para inclinar su cabeza a un mejor ángulo. No dejan de besarse hasta que Derek comienza a temblar, completamente empapado por la lluvia.

Stiles lo observa atontado, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo? ¿Con más besos?

Derek sonríe de vuelta.

—Sí, pero solo si me dejas pagar.

—Puedo hacer eso —dice Stiles.


End file.
